


Cooler

by vinegardoppio



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegardoppio/pseuds/vinegardoppio
Summary: Karkat wonders if Dave is cooler than him





	Cooler

“Hey, Jade?” Karkat asked, his voice softer than normal as he looked at the girl laying on the other side of the couch.  
“Yeah?” she responded, throwing a lazy yet breathtaking smile his way.  
He hated that about her, how she could so effortlessly look so gorgeous.  
Without even trying she could capture the hearts of all around her, pulling people in with her enchanting smile, brighter than the green sun itself.

“Can i, uh ask you a question.” somehow the way he said it didn’t seem like he was asking for permission, but more that he was warning her it was coming. “Yeah sure, what’s up?”  
“What do you think of Dave?” She quirked her brow, shifting a bit to sit up and get a better look at him while she thought over the strange question. She was always wondering what was running through the troll boy’s head. He was a puzzle in some ways, though in others he could be a wall made of glass. A picture book in the form of a male. This was not exactly one of those times. 

“He’s a cool guy! As cool as a cool guy can be.”

There it was again, that smile. So sweet and happy, so natural and warm.  
Karkat hesitated with his next question, not knowing how to feel about the praise the green eyed girl gave Strider. 

“Am i also cool?” He asked, finally.  
The familiar look passed through his eyes. One that she had seen way too many times for her liking. His scared look, his sad look, his insecure look.  
“Like, would you consider me cool? To talk to? To spend time with?”  
His voice was weak, and nervous. She reached a hand out to gently lay on his shoulder reassuringly.  
“Yeah of course! Karkat, I wouldn't be here if you weren't fun to be around. Are you okay?”

“Who’s cooler?” He rushed out, in place of answering her question. “You’re both amazingly cool in amazingly different ways. You're both my favorite people in the world and it would be impossible of me to pick which of my two best friends are cooler.” Karkat considered her words for a minute, playing her compliment over and over again in his mind, before letting an awkward but genuine smile slip out.  
Best friends? He liked the sound of that. “Thanks” he muttered sincerely, and she smiled that beautiful smile again.  
He could enjoy this pale relationship with the coolest girl he'd ever met.


End file.
